


Words of the Wise

by rambledore



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/pseuds/rambledore
Summary: In every sense of the word, she was the definition of poise.Right now, however, Jack wished he had charged his phone, because the shit she was up to now was absolutely hilarious.Or: Elsa gets her wisdom teeth taken out and Jack takes care of her.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Words of the Wise

**Author's Note:**

> so im kinda back but not really whatever
> 
> enjoy this drabble!

**so im kinda mostly a tiny bit back and this is a short drabble - bear in mind, never had my wisdom teeth taken out, never even had them, so...**

* * *

Most people, whenever they heard the name Elsa Arendelle, immediately thought of grace, beauty, and smarts. They thought of the calming energy, the kindness she emitted all around her, making everyone near her feel at ease by her presence alone. In every sense of the word, she was the definition of poise.

Right now, however, Jack wished he had charged his phone, because the shit she was up to now was absolutely _hilarious_.

A few minutes ago, while still waiting for his girlfriend, he couldn't help but imagine how she would act under the effects of the anesthesia – he preferred to think that she would be all sleepy and adorable, making his heart melt with a single dorky look. He was right about the latter, but he was gravely mistaken regarding the former.

"Don't forget to change the gauze every couple of hours. The anesthesia should wear off in a couple of hours, but until then, do not leave her sight," the nurse said. Jack nodded, letting Elsa play with his hand.

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

The nurse smiled and looked at Elsa, who was staring at Jack with a bloody smile. "No, not really. Do you have the painkillers we prescribed her?"

"Yeah, bought them yesterday."

She nodded, "In that case, you're good to go. Do you need help getting her to your car?"

Jack looked at Elsa, not startled by the bloody smile in the least – God knew his looked similar when it was that time of the month. He knew what it was like carrying semi-dead weight, however, and so he accepted the offer.

Gently, they picked Elsa up, giving her time to overcome the vertigo.

"Jaaackkk," she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her to see her eyes crinkling.

"I loooveee youuuuu."

Jack smiled, warmth spreading all over his chest. He would never get tired of hearing those words, he was sure of it.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret, okay?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she nodded, her chipmunk-like cheeks making him both burst with affection and his struggle not to laugh. Slowly, he kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you, too."

She beamed at him, and Jack nearly choked when a shitload of blood fell onto the floor. Jack looked at the nurse, who was struggling not to laugh. "It's fine, it happens all the time. I'll go clean this up. Can you take her to the car by yourself?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, sure. Thank you for all your help, Ms. Nurse."

The nurse grinned, "Liv, but I'll be known as Ms. Nurse from now on. Thank you, Mr. Overland. Now, take her home."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack saluted, nearly letting Elsa fall.

The ride home was uneventful, save for a couple of instances of Elsa trying to drive in the passenger seat. Jack was pretty sure he'd never heard this much honking in his entire life. When she told him that he was a 'hot-ass motherfucker,' he nearly ran over a kid. Who knew that hearing her swear would turn him on?

It was definitely something he would bring up. Preferably soon. Most likely once she was completely fine.

He laid her down on the bed, careful not to jostle her too much.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Elsa nodded, grinning at him. Jack was just about to leave the room to get her some water and the painkillers, when she reached her hand out. There were tears in her eyes.

"Don' 'eave me," she said, her voice wobbly. Jack's heart nearly broke in two. Within two seconds, he was kissing her forehead, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her temples.

"Never," he whispered. "I just want to get you some water. Aren't you thirsty?"

Elsa nodded. "Am thirsty."

"See?"

"Fo' you."

Jack choked on his own saliva.

"What?"

"Am thirsty fo' you. You taste like ice cream."

"Baby, that doesn't even make sense," he said. Not shocked anymore, Jack was getting more and more amused by the second.

"Hot ice cream."

"Hot ice cream doesn't taste nice."

"Yessss, it doess!" she said, balling her hands into tiny fists of fury. Jack found it all too endearing.

"Does it?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, and then, "I ate Anna's choc'late when I was 15 and blamed it on our dawg."

"Does she know?" Jack asked, going along with it.

She shook her head adorably, platinum blonde hair bouncing. "I wan' watch a movie!"

"What movie?"

"Two Girls One Cu—"

"Els, no," Jack exclaimed, trying his hardest not to burst into giggles like a school boy. "How about I get you a glass of water, give you your painkillers, and you take a nap? Hm? How does that sound?"

Elsa thought about it for a few seconds. "Y'll stay wit' me?"

He smiled. "Always."

Three glasses of water later (she was thirsty and he was whipped, so what?), Elsa was now gently snoring against his chest.

When she woke up the next day, the anesthesia having worn off, she found her boyfriend grinning at her.

"What?"

"Poor dog. He must've eaten a lot of chocolate when you were 15."

"Jack!"


End file.
